1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a building structure. More particularly, it relates to a modified A-frame structure that employs wooden trusses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been impossible to make an A-frame type structure of adequate strength and durability out of wooden floor trusses.